Spirit
by klaroline82911
Summary: The Original family is immortal. There's nothing stopping them from living forever. What happens when witches create a person to put an end to them? What happens when members of the Original family start to grow fond of the girl destined to kill them? {AU}


_ The rain drizzled down from the clouds, falling onto the cemetery grounds. The sky was darkening, as if nature knew that something was happening, something that shouldn't be. The trees shook, as if frightened. As if nature knew that secrets would be revealed, secrets that challenge the very balance of nature._

_A man tapped his foot impatiently, searching through the light mist of rain, searching for the young woman he was supposed to be meeting. He let out a growl of impatience, running his hands through his wavy hair. She shouldn't be late. Why was she late? Did she change her mind? He started to pace as the night drew darker, and there was still no sign of the dark haired beauty. He was getting nervous, and nervous wasn't something that he enjoyed being. He shouldn't even have a reason to be nervous; Anita should be here, telling him the secrets she promised. Secrets passed on from the other side, from other witches._

_"Relax, Niklaus. Witches are said to be very busy; they always have new spells to learn, or people to help. She's going to come, there's nothing to worry about." A young woman with blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes rested her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, smiling softly. Her smile was short lived however, since Niklaus rudely pushed her hand off of his shoulder, glaring at her. How dare she comfort him? How dare she try to demean him like that? He didn't need her pity, or anyone else's for that matter._

_"She promised not to be late, sister. She said she would put everything on hold to meet me here." The man named Niklaus clenched his teeth as he spoke the second sentence, imagining how much of a fool he must look like, standing in the middle of a cemetery to meet a witch who probably is too frightened to show up. "Witches don't break promises to me; they know it would cost them their life. Apparently, this witch is dumber than I gave her credit for. I'm going to need your help punishing her, Rebekah." Rebekah sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. In her heart, she knew her brother was right, that Anita knew what she was getting into when she approached them claiming she had information, but she couldn't help but feel her brother was being harsh. He was always making rash decisions, and any time she tried to tell him to do things differently, her heart would be pierced with a dagger._

_"As you wish, dear brother." Rebekah answered, knowing that going against her brother would just make him angrier, and he will probably take his anger out on her. She isn't very fond of being daggered and thrown in a box, and that's exactly what he would do if she showed any signs of being against him in any decision. Rebekah learned this the hard way, which is the main reason she has trust issues. Another reason is that no one likes her, or is capable of liking her (according to Niklaus) so anytime she meets someone that seems to take an interest in her, she gets suspicious, and refuses to associate with them. It sucked, but that's the way it was._

_Just as Rebekah was finishing her thoughts, the strangest thing happened. Suddenly, everything stopped. The rain stopped falling, the wind stopped blowing, the trees stopped shaking, and Niklaus stopped pacing. For a moment, everything was still. Frozen. Seeming to never move again. And that's how Anita decided to make her entrance. The two siblings sensed her presence, sensed her reveal herself, bravely stepping out in front of them, smiling softly._

_"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but there is no need to kill me. I have some valuable information that I think you would like to know." Anita flips her hair over her shoulder, walking over to the closest bench with confidence, and sitting down. "I'm pretty sure I would need to be alive to pass on the information to you, unless you know how to contact the dead on the other side, and even if you did, I wouldn't be likely to tell my killers a secret, no matter how nice I am." Anita gives the Originals a powerful glare, nearly making them flinch. Nearly, but not quite._

_Niklaus gave her the best death glare he could muster, feeling nothing but pure hatred boiling underneath his skin. If there was one this that he hated, it was being manipulated. He was the most powerful creature on the planet; he was a Hybrid for God's sake! He wasn't going to sit quietly and do whatever anyone wanted him to do; he was not going to be a pawn in someone else's game. Anita will not live another day, he would make sure of that. He felt his body stiffening, and he found himself wishing that his sister would speak before he ripped the witch's head off. He faced the witch stiffly, waiting for the conversation to continue as he watched her silently._

_"Tell us the basics, the important stuff, and then we'll ask questions to clarify." Rebekah suggested, knowing she would have to take control for right now. She saw how angry her brother got, and she could understand why, she was angry herself. How dare that pathetic witch try to manipulate two members of the Original family? Anita wasn't even scared. She wasn't even acting respectful. In fact, she was acting as if they were something to laugh at, like a private joke that witches often tell. Sure, Rebekah was quite mad at the nerve of this girl, but she wasn't murderous like Niklaus, she had morals that she planned to stick to, and some stupid witch is not worth going against her morals for._

_Anita nodded, silently agreeing. She sensed that Niklaus was getting angry, and her smile widened, feeling the power run through her, the power to make someone feel how she wants them to feel. She was in complete control, and she loved it. She loved the fact that she knew everything, and she was passing on her knowledge. When she tells them, they're going to leave, leave her home, leave her town, and leave her state, leave to find her, to find her and to kill her. They will be forever paranoid, always searching for her, always trying to kill that one poor girl._

_She took a deep breath, before telling them exactly what the witches told her. "You and your family are in danger." She looked at them nervously, trying to see their reaction through their poker faces. Niklaus gave a slight nod, motioning her to continue, but doesn't show any emotion on his face. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He refused to._

_Anita decided it was time to give them a full explanation, like she promised to do. "The witches have come to a conclusion that if your family dies, all the other vampires on this Earth die with you. Vampires are unnatural, and seeing an opportunity to kill all of them and rid the world from vampires forever was too good to pass up. So they created a soul, a soul that is destined to kill you." She looked down, afraid to meet their eyes. She made it seem like she was confident, and that she didn't care if she died as long as the Original family didn't get any information, but all of that is bull shit. The truth is that she was delighted to give them information, delighted to do anything that made her feel important and powerful. And she was really not brave at all, she was scared as hell right now, but she felt that she needed to do this, for whatever reason. She flicked her eyes up to the vampires' faces. They were obviously confused, and they weren't trying to hide it. She assumed they were waiting for her to further elaborate._

_"Do you have any questions?" Her creepy smile was back, and she welcomed back her appearance of confidence._

_Niklaus looked like he was about to ask the young witch a question, but Rebekah beat him to the punch. "What do you mean when you say 'a soul'?" Rebekah was beginning to feel nervous. The witches specially designed something to kill her family? This time, they might not survive, and Rebekah wasn't quite ready to die yet. There was so much she hadn't gotten to do…_

_"Everyone has a soul, with the exception of vampires of course. Souls are what makes our bodies come to life, give us personality, and breathes life into us. When you die, your soul gets reincarnated to a different body, all souls do." Anita took another deep breath, trying to find the strength to move on. She knew that the witches will most likely punish her greatly if she goes on, but she had to; she had to save her family. "The witches created a soul, casting a spell on it to make sure that the soul will one day kill you."_

_By now, Niklaus was shaking with fury. How dare the witches try to defeat him? Try to wipe him off the Earth as if he were nothing? He had promised he wouldn't hurt anyone else in the town as long as Anita gave him information, but he desperately wanted to go on a killing spree, just to show the witches who's boss. When was the world going to realize that he can't be controlled? That they shouldn't even try? They must be stopped. There was no other solution, and Niklaus wasn't going down without a fight._

_"How can we tell which body the soul is inside? Can we stop the soul from reincarnating? Will the soul have supernatural abilities?" Niklaus leaned in so his face was just inches away from Anita's, gripping her shoulders threateningly as he glared into her eyes._

_"Get the hell off of her! You're scaring her, Nik." Rebekah pulled her brother off of the witch, who was now shivering with fright. "She can't answer your questions if she's too scared to speak!"_

_Niklaus shoved his sister to the ground, letting his hybrid face appear. "Don't you dare touch me!" He was tempted to kick her while she was down, show her what happens when she tries to control him… But he stopped when he saw a tear run down her cheek._

_"You're a monster… Maybe the witches are right to try to kill you." A few more tears run down Rebekah's cheek as she stands up, turning to face away from her brother._

_Niklaus shook his head, not wanting her to mean the words, but knowing that she does. "I'm upset! What am I supposed to say, Rebekah?"_

_"You should at least apologize, both to me and to the witch!" Rebekah dusted herself off, giving a disgusted look at the ground. "And then you should calm down. Hear her out first, ask questions." She rested her hands on her hips, watching him._

_Niklaus gave a sigh, deciding that his temper tantrum he wanted to do can wait. "I'm sorry, Bekah." He turned to face the witch he almost forgot about and forced the expression on his face to soften, so as not to scare the poor girl. "I'm sorry, darling. I was quite rude. But… will you please answer my questions?" He forced a smile onto his face, though he failed to make it look sincere._

_Anita gulped, forcing her own courage to return. Why did she think this would be a good idea? Oh, wait, she's saving her town and her family by leaking this information. She wished the town could be spared without her having to risk her life, but unfortunately, it isn't this easy._

_"You cannot destroy the soul or stop it from reincarnating. It's impossible. There's no stopping the soul from destroying your family, the witches made sure of that." Anita decided to answer that question first, since it was easiest to explain. The other questions had… complicated answers. "You'll be able to tell, because the soul will be in the same body every time it reincarnates. Not the same exact body, but the body will be identical to the one before. The soul will always be a girl, and the girl will always be blond with greenish blue eyes." Anita looked down. There was one last bit of information, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to give it to the Originals. She looked at Niklaus's face, and there was this hatred that bubbled up inside of her, this need to see him dead._

_But then she looked at Rebekah, and her thoughts changed. Rebekah never asked to be a vampire, no one else in her family did either. If Rebekah dreamed about being human, if Rebekah hated being a monster and wanted to change, be a better person, maybe the rest of her family does too. Anita knew then that she would do everything in her power to give the family a head start._

_"The first name she will have will be Kiara, and she will be born in Paris in 3 days. The witches have foreseen that Kiara will not be successful, so I assume you are to meet her and put an end to her life. As soon as she dies, there will be an opportunity for the soul to be born again. And Again. And Again. You will never be able to escape her, never be able to live in peace. That was the goal for the witches. If they can't kill you, they'll make your live as miserable as possible." Anita decided she was done being afraid. The information was out; she was able to breathe again. She let the smirk once again occupy her face._

_"Why do you say "the witches" as if you are separate from them? As if you are not one of them?" Niklaus asked, curious._

_"Because I didn't do any of this, I had no part in creating the soul. I also hate stereotypes. I hate being classified as something I'm not just because of everybody's expectations. I don't share many of the beliefs other witches have, and I like helping people who need help instead of trying to destroy someone I don't think is worthy of living." Anita gave a small smile with her explanation._

_The blond siblings gave small nods in response to her answer. There was one other burning question that was racing through Rebekah's mind. She could tell her brother was satisfied with all the information they received, but Rebekah couldn't help but remember the other question that he asked, and she wouldn't mind it being answered._

_"Will the soul have any supernatural abilities?" Rebekah yawned in her tiredness after the questioned was asked. It really was getting late, and she knew Niklaus would drag her off to Paris as soon as they leave the cemetery, not giving her any time to rest. If there was one thing she hated about her brother, it was that he only thought about himself, and did things for his sake only. If there was a solution that benefited him, he would take it regardless if it caused an inconvenience for someone else._

_Anita looked at Rebekah, surprised. She had thought they were done with questions, and that she was off the hook. It would be fatal to avoid the question._

_"Yes. It's actually one of the reasons the witches were so sure she would be the death of you. She will have a different supernatural ability per life. Kiara will be able to move things with her mind, even when she is an infant. You won't have to watch out for her as much as other bodies the soul will inhabit." Anita stood up, brushing her dress off. "Well, it's time I get home to my parents and my daughter. Thank you for listening to me, and thank you for your patience. I wish you luck with the girl." With those last words, she started to fade away. A few seconds later she was gone._

_From then on, The Original family has been hunting down every girl the soul has inhabited, and killed them. They do it to protect themselves, and each other. But sometimes, there might be complications…._


End file.
